


because of you, revolution

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Violence, prompt: who did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: In which Hajime returns home bruised and battered, and Tooru wants answers.Prompt: "Who did this" from tumblr.





	because of you, revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xeylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeylah/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "who did this" that I got from @xeylah on tumblr, thank you~

"...who did this?"

Hajime swallows, averting his eyes.

"...I'm serious, Iwa-chan. Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Tooru."

The use of his first name does not soften Tooru in the slightest - if anything, it only hardens his resolve.

"I can go out there right now and find out, you know. But I'd rather hear it from you."

"Just give it a rest," Hajime says, his voice betraying only exhaustion and mild annoyance - though Tooru can tell that he's still being evasive. "I gave as much as I got - beat the crap out of him, actually. So just- just let me come inside and let it be."

"Iwa-chan, you're _bleeding."_

"I'll live."

"Who," Tooru says, building himself up in front of him, "did this. Tell me."

"Get out of the way."

Hajime pushes past Tooru and walks into their small apartment, dropping his bag against the wall as he does so. It looks battered, darkened and dirty in patches. Hajime ignores it (and Tooru's piercing gaze) and heads into the bathroom. He hesitates in the doorway before looking back, still refusing eye contact, he says: "...come help me with this?"

Tooru observes with narrowed eyes that Hajime is favoring his left leg, and that he's tugging at the bottom of his shirt - but of course he follows him. He understands that helping Hajime treat his wounds should be more important than anything else.

He enters the bathroom to find Hajime gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, carefully pulling off his shirt as he does so.

Tooru holds in a gasp as he takes in the angry red gashes across his chest, coated in half-dried blood.

"...happened in the changing room," Hajime admits. It explains how his shirt is still intact, at least.

"How?"

"...broken bottle," he says, after a pause. Tooru curses. He spins to face the cabinet to give himself something to do, fingers working to unpack fresh bandages and disinfectant in order to not freak out.

"...you're shaking," Hajime says. His voice is soft now, and suddenly his hands are there, taking the gauze pads and spray bottle out of Tooru's unsteady grip.

"Hey. Look at me."

Tooru lets out a breath before he manages to look up and catch Hajime's gaze for the first time since he came home. One of his eyes is half-swollen shut.

"Who did this to you, Iwa-chan?" he asks again, quieter this time.

"It doesn't matter now," Hajime says. "Look, I've got some cuts on my back that I can't reach, okay? Can we... can we take care of those first?"

Tooru bites his lip, but then he nods. Hajime gives him a small smile. "Thank you."

 

Cleaning the wounds is a tedious and arduous process and it utterly tries Tooru's patience. He can barely hold his hands still, he's shaking with rage - finally Hajime sighs and takes the bandages from him to finish up on his own, leaving Tooru to watch him with glazed eyes, furious and protective at the same time.

"I will find out, you know?" he says, just as Hajime ties up the last bandage around his torso.

"Yeah, you will. I know I can't keep secrets from you."

Why does Hajime sound so incredibly tired?

"Look - I need you to understand this first though, Tooru. I... I know I've made mistakes, but I don't regret this. Not one single bit. Okay?"

"Are you saying you started it?" Tooru asks, incredulous. His Hajime, soft-spoken and patient, the one who holds Tooru back from beating some sense into the people that doubt them? No way.

"I'm saying I did what I thought was right. Obviously I didn't... you know. Intend to get hurt this much. But I did fully intend to bash that guy's skull in."

"...why?"

Hajime gives him a small smile, fingers twisting together. Finally, he reaches out and takes Tooru's hand, leading him over into the living room.

There's a cold cup of tea resting on the coffee table, along with the laptop that Tooru had been working on. Hajime maneuvers them around and onto the sofa, wincing as he sits down and tries to get into a semi-comfortable position.

"You probably remember him," Hajime says quietly. "Promise... promise you won't run out as soon as I tell you? Hear me out first, okay?"

Tooru sighs, fingers tightening over Hajime's bruised knuckles.

"I was... just at the gym, like any other day," Hajime starts, trying to soothe Tooru as best he can with his voice and his expression. "...and I ran into... well. An old enemy, you might say."

An image surfaces in Tooru's mind, and he feels his gut clench at the thought.

"...the agent," he whispers.

Hajime sighs. "...your old agent, yeah. Seeing him was bad enough, but... then he started talking. About you."

Tooru pulls back his hand as if he'd been burned.

"Hajime, no."

"I'm sorry," Hajime says, but his expression is one of determination. "Look - I know we said we wouldn't engage. But I couldn't... I couldn't listen to him say those things about you. I know how hard we- how hard you worked to leave that behind. And he just _wouldn't shut up."_

"...so you _punched him?"_

"...he was with a bunch of friends. Needless to say it got... messy."

"Fuck," Tooru says, focusing in on Hajime's injuries again, on the bandages that are already starting to go dark. "Fuck, Hajime."

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you _do_ that?" Tooru whispers, running a hand through his hair. "You're- you went in alone? Just like that?"

Hajime chuckles, followed immediately by another pained wince. "Guess I overestimated myself a bit. To be fair though, you should've seen the other guys. They won't mention you again, that much I can promise you."

Tooru lifts his hand, as if to punch him, but brings it down onto his own leg instead. "God damn it, Iwa-chan, you didn't have to-"

"I know," Hajime says, cutting him off. "I know, okay? But I did - and it's over now. It's done. We can move on."

Tooru heaves a sigh. "...I thought we already had."

"...sorry."

There's a second of heavy silence, then Tooru looks up to meet Hajime's gaze again. "...how many?"

Hajime half-smiles. "...five."

"...fuck, Iwa. You beat up five guys... over me?"

Hajime can't help his smile growing wider. He leans over, planting a gentle kiss on Tooru's forehead. "I was beating five. When the sixth guy showed up, the tables turned. ...m'sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Six," Tooru repeats, incredulous. "Y'know, that'd be pretty hot, if it wasn't so fucking _stupid."_

Hajime manages another pained laugh. "Oh, shut up." He carefully lifts one arm, and that's all the invitation Tooru needs to move in close and bury his head in Hajime's chest.

"...dumbass," Tooru mumbles.

"Mhm."

"...you're fucking stupid."

"I know."

"I can't lose you."

He can feel Hajime's lips brushing against his hair, and inhales his scent as best he can. There's a brief silence, but then, without fail:

"...I know."

**Author's Note:**

> (...in which Tooru is a model/actor or something and he's had some bad experiences, or something? Idk, I hope it worked out plot-wise xD)
> 
> Thank you for reading - please do let me know what you thought!


End file.
